


Of Seduction Tactics and How They Fail

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Gwaine/Arthur main pair, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Older Gwaine, Other, Seduction, Younger Arthur, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur wants the sexy chemistry teacher Gwaine Greene in his pants, he’s going to use all tactics in his arsenal to make Mister Greene, never mind the fact that Professor Gwaine Greene is being a responsible adult for once and is turning Arthur’s advances away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Seduction Tactics and How They Fail

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is going to be a part funny and a little bit angsty, I’ll try to finish this within four or five chapters maximum, please enjoy reading and reviewing.
> 
> Also pardon me for the Ask Men references; it’s only me who finds the site to be totally pathetic and misleading!

Gwaine slapped the results of the test papers on top of Pendragon's table rather uncharitably, Arthur took a cursory glance at the C minus before rolling his eyes and shrugging and Gwaine restrained himself from cuffing the kid right then, never mind that the whole class was watching.

Gwaine had no idea why Arthur who was actually one of his students who had a brain refused to put in work time and time again, it was not like Gwaine asked Arthur to take up advanced level chemistry this year, taking Gwaine's class after pleading with Gwaine and the department head of Chemistry and then flunking every test and being a general nuisance in class was taking its toll on Gwaine's nerves.

Now Gwaine was a very laid back kind of man but even he had his limits, it didn't help that every other teacher in the school was scared of punishing the Pendragon kids because their father was a senator.

Gwaine however had long since learned not to bend to political assholes and rich or poor he treated his students the same. He just couldn't ignore this blatant disregard on part of Arthur any longer; he was going to have to speak to Arthur today.

After his class on organic chemistry was over and he'd helped the actually interested pupil of the class with certain difficulties he sent them all off on their way, "Mister Pendragon, you're to stay back" he said in a no nonsense tone.

But Pendragon being Pendragon said "Can't, I have football practice in ten minutes."

Gwaine bristled and promptly said "Either you stay back today or take a detention on Saturday, your choice." Gwaine knew that Camelot High's football team were going to a match against Essetir Academy on Saturday and Arthur was the star quarterback of the football team.

Gwaine turned away and walked to his front desk but not before catching Arthur clenching his jaw out of the corner of his eye.

Wisely though Arthur stayed back and when the rest of the class had emptied out he came to where Gwaine was seated in his front desk, tapping his foot impatiently Arthur demanded "Well, can I know why you're making me late for practice?"

"Careful Mister Pendragon, I might give you that detention after all."

Arthur stayed quiet though if the mutinous expression on his face was anything to go by Gwaine would say Arthur was very angry indeed.

Gwaine let Arthur stew in his silent fury for a little while longer before he steepled his hands in front of himself and said "You're performance has been downright pathetic these past months."

Arthur averted his eyes and muttered "I'm aware"

Gwaine nodded to himself knowing this was going to be difficult, "I'd like to know why you seem to neglect chemistry when I know you have the potential to do better."

Arthur smirked catching Gwaine's eyes and Gwaine wasn't quick enough to hide the surprise at Arthur's sudden change of attitude, "Is that a compliment Professor Greene?"

"Hardly" Gwaine gritted out not at all liking the cheeky attitude of the football jock captain.

"Or are you jealous I'm neglecting only your subject and doing fairly well in others?" needled Arthur again, not seeming to mind now that he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

Gwaine knew Arthur was scoring well in all the other subjects he took and he intoned apathetically, "I have no need to get jealous Mister Pendragon, it is your grades which will suffer, and I'm only speaking to you out of concern as a teacher."

"Perhaps if you aren't interested in the class, just quit" finished Gwaine, this was not what he'd been wanting to say at all, he'd wanted to offer Arthur assistance, a tutor if he had problems or even understand why he was performing so miserably on his subject. But all those mature things that he ought to do as a teacher just fizzled out of his mind by the irrefutable irritation he felt towards this young spoiled rich snot. What could he say?

This business of being a grown up lark was not nearly as easy as it was to others for Gwaine, he was sure Merlin or Gwen would have managed this situation in an entirely different manner.

Arthur mockingly put his hands on his chest and said "What? You're not even going to try to help me?"

Gwaine took his latest bunch of uncorrected papers in hand in want of something to do other than stare at Arthur Pendragon's ridiculously blue eyes and tousled blond hair, "That is just the thing Mister Pendragon, I know you don't need help to pass…you're not even making the effort to, there's nothing for me to do here."

Arthur blinked, the corner of his lips turning in a lopsided smile that made Gwaine groan internally, why did this boy have to be in Gwaine's perfectly and thoroughly fuckable category?

"Perhaps you can do something…" Arthur intoned in a low and husky voice hoping it sounded sexy in Professor Gwaine's ears, he'd not been reading all those blogs on AskMen for nothing.

Gwaine was alarmed at the candor Arthur's voice had taken but let himself be apathetic as he raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Arthur.

Arthur floundered wondering why his plans of seducing his hot chemistry teacher with low, intimate and _dulcet sexy tones_ was failing so shoddily. He was going to sue whoever wrote that blog on AskMen, dulcet sexy tones his arse!

Gwaine was the one who now had to prevent a wolfish grin from coming through as he observed Arthur finagle for another trick, and he suddenly knew exactly what Arthur Pendragon wanted from him.

Now that his plan from ill written blogs on internet had not worked its charm Arthur leaned back on his own spoilt stubborn nature of always getting the things that he wanted, "There's a rumor around the school that you are gay professor, is that true?" asked Arthur in a seemingly innocent tone and tried his hardest to appear sincere, making wide eyes with his blues.

Granted Gwaine did admire Arthur's baby blues but Arthur Pendragon had chosen the wrong teacher to mess with, Gwaine was not so impressionable, this would have worked hoards better on Merlin, poor Merlin would have fallen into the trap like a rabbit in an unsuspecting whole.

Gwaine didn't want to let Arthur know he'd caught on to what Arthur was trying to do here however, he wanted to hear what other bullshit Arthur had to sprout before letting him know so he faked an indignant look and said defensively, "My personal life is none of your business Mister Pendragon."

Arthur scratched the back of his neck like he was shy and made himself sound uncertain as he hedged, "I know that Professor…it's just that…I think…I might not be into girls myself…and uhmm…I just…need help figuring myself out, and…and…I was wondering…if"

Before Arthur could finish with what he was about to say Gwaine said a resolute "No"

Arthur looked startled and surprised as he asked "No?" He tried not to let his ire cloud his vision or his face, after all he was still playing the part of the innocent inexperienced lamb here, "But you haven't even heard what I meant to say…"

Gwaine had had enough of this for now and though he would like nothing more than to fuck this imprudent rich brat in his bubble butt Gwaine knew he was better than that, "Arthur" Gwaine addressed Arthur with his first name for the first time since they'd started talking and Arthur looked hopeful.

Gwaine was sorry he had to shatter that hope, he'd forgotten for a minute how being a teen and being vulnerable and always always horny felt like.

"You can't be confused about your sexuality; we all know you blew Percival in the locker rooms…"

Arthur looked shocked and his mouth dropped open in disbelief as Gwaine chided, "Really Arthur? You didn't think you could keep it all hashed up while doing it in a school locker rooms did you?"

"Now I know what you're doing here, and let me tell you whatever you read on 'How to Seduce Your Teacher and Get Him Thrown Out for Sexual Assault' is not going to work on me, so I suggest you get the hell out and keep the hell out if you aren't interested in taking Chemistry this year."

Gwaine had moved away and around the table and by the time he was finished speaking he was close to Arthur who was blushing and looking at his toes.

Odd, thought Gwaine for a boy who was so bull headed and confident to the point of egotism all the time.

"Am I understood?" asked Gwaine making Arthur look up to meet his eyes at the unexpected closeness. Arthur felt defeated, humiliated and beyond all that there was hurt that he didn't want to acknowledge at all.

Arthur nodded his head wanting to escape as soon as possible, his cheeks were burning and Gwaine had a moment to think the blush suited Arthur before Arthur picked up his bags and left hurriedly.

Arthur didn't turn back to look otherwise he'd have noticed Gwaine staring rather vulgarly at the twin globes of Arthur's perfect arse.

Gwaine sighed and huffed "Mercies, the god must hate me to throw such temptation in my way."

**End of chapter one,**

**Next chapter Gwaine bemoans his fate of having to resist to Merlin, Arthur bemoans his failed trials to Leon and Percival and makes plans to try once again…**


End file.
